Many computing systems generate or receive data that may be desirable to store for a period of time. These computing systems often utilize a data storage device for data storage and retrieval. In many cases, the data storage device receives access commands from a host device. These access commands include read commands, write commands, and so on. Oftentimes, a data communication protocol specifies particular parameters for implementing and/or servicing the access commands received by the data storage device.
Each access command serviced by the data storage device is associated with an overhead defined by the data storage device itself. Thus, on average, the data storage device performs a high number of operations per second when servicing an access command for a large amount of data. Conversely, on average, the data storage device performs a lower number of operations per second when servicing an access command for a small amount of data.
The use of the same or similar reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar, related, or identical items where appropriate.